The present invention relates generally to a profile extrusion die and more particularly to a method for designing a profile extrusion die plate for shaping a polymer resin into a profile.
Typically, a profile extrusion die is designed by using experimental iterations of experienced-based rules developed by designers resulting in many cutting trials. In particular, the designers use rules that have been developed through their experiences to derive a die design. The derived die design is then implemented in an extrusion process and evaluated to determine if the die land length, die opening thickness, and die opening width produce the desired dimensions of the profile. If the dimensions are not met then the die must be re-cut so that the desired dimensions can be met. Usually there are many iterations of cutting and then changing the die before a die design is derived that yields the desired profile dimensions. This design methodology requires a lot of work and time and a tremendous amount of experience-based data. In addition, every time the dimensions are changed or a new plastic resin is used in the extrusion process, then the die must be modified, which involves more time, work, and money. As a result, designers are very reluctant to work with new plastic resins, which hinders the introduction of these resins into the profile extrusion market. Therefore, there is a need for a procedure that enables a designer to readily design a die for shaping products having varying dimensions and for shaping products made from varying types of resins.